


Tonic Water

by andthestarsthatshine



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthestarsthatshine/pseuds/andthestarsthatshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of post-2x14 drabbles about the importance of tonic water in Danny and Mindy's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Are you kidding me right now?!’

 

Mindy wandered out of her office when she heard Danny’s exasperated voice coming from the break room.

 

‘Danny? What’s wrong?’

 

‘It’s gone!’

 

‘What’s gone?’

 

‘My tonic water! It was right here! And all that’s left is-‘ he paused to pick up the can ‘-SELTZER! You have got to be kidding me!’

 

‘Danny, honestly, can’t you just put a packet of sugar into the seltzer? It’ll taste like tonic water then!’

 

Danny turned to look at Mindy, looking both amused and irritated. He stood staring at her with his hands on his hips before he looked down at the floor and shook his head. ‘Not the same, Min,’ he said softly.

 

‘Have you tried it?’

 

‘No! I’m not going to try it! I’ll just- never mind. Whatever. I have to see a patient in five so…’

 

‘Ok, Danny.’ Mindy nodded slightly and let him pass her.

 

* * *

 

 

‘Hey Danny!’ Mindy walked into Danny’s office without knocking.

 

He looked up at her from his paperwork and gave her a crooked grin. ‘Hey.’

 

‘I have something for you,’ she smiled smugly at him.

 

He looked at her suspiciously. ‘Ok…what is it?’

 

She brought out her hand from behind her back and presented to him a bottle of water.

 

‘Mindy, what…?’

 

‘Tonic water. At least I think it is. They still all look the same to me. Honestly, Danny, I don’t know why you can’t just-‘

 

She was cut off when Danny swiftly removed the tonic water from her hands and blindly threw it on his desk as his lips met hers insistently. He was soft and gentle, holding her face reverently in his hands until she threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself fully into him. His hands wandered over every part of her as he breathed her in.

 

They parted reluctantly and Mindy let out a small giggle against his lips.

 

‘What is it?’ he asked while his hands found their place at her waist.

 

‘Nothing. It’s just…when you don’t have tonic water you throw a tantrum but when I get you some, you throw it aside and kiss me.’

 

‘Because every time I see you I know that I’d rather drink you in,’ he said in all seriousness, a thumb caressing her cheek.

 

‘Oh,’ she let out in a shaky voice when she hears the earnestness in his words.

 

He leaned down to kiss her on her cheek before sighing deeply.

 

‘Danny?’

 

‘Hm?’

 

‘The tonic water is leaking all over your paperwork.’

 

‘You’re a terrible distraction, you know.’

 

‘I try.’ She smirked at him.

 

He looked at her with pure adoration in his eyes. ‘Yeah,’ he said, his voice barely above a whisper and thick with emotion, before diving down to kiss her again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Mindy had been spending all of their nights together, alternating between both of their apartments, for the good part of the last three weeks.

 

One lazy Sunday morning, they both awoke to the sun streaming in through the blinds and Danny tightened his grip on Mindy as he nuzzled into her neck.

 

‘Morning, Danny.’

 

‘Good morning, beautiful.’

 

She turned to face him before abruptly rushing towards the bathroom with a squeak, grabbing his discarded shirt along the way. He sighed heavily. This happened every morning despite his protestations.

 

‘Mindy! Come back here! You know I don’t care!’

 

She poked her head back through the door, holding a toothbrush in the air as if she were using it to reinforce what she was about to say. ‘Danny! I care. I’m not kissing you with fuzzy morning teeth!’

 

‘Min, come on!’

 

‘Danny. Not happening.’

 

He decided to get out of bed, knowing that Mindy would be in the bathroom for ages, doing more than just brushing her teeth. She thinks he doesn’t notice but he knows that she takes the time to apply a good layer of make-up on her face and doing something to her hair. He has told her countless times that she doesn’t need to do all of that but he hasn’t succeeded in winning any arguments on that front, not that he’s going to stop trying.

 

He ambled over to the fridge in search for some juice and froze on the spot as soon as he saw the contents of her fridge. There was next to no food in there, which didn’t surprise him given the amount of times she has managed to sweet talk him into ordering Thai food.

 

He is still staring when Mindy comes out into the kitchen, furrowing her brow at the sight of him standing stock still and staring at the fridge, mouth hanging wide open.

 

‘Danny?’

 

He doesn’t respond.

 

‘Danny? Danny! What the hell?!’ Her tone is a mixture of concern and frustration and she’s sure that the increased pitch is what scared away the cat lurking by the open window.

 

She moved forward and shut the fridge door, the momentum of which caused Danny to stumble back a bit and, by extension, snap out of his state of shock.

 

She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that he was at least moving and walked up to him slowly. She placed a hand on his cheek as she spoke softly. ‘Danny, what happened?’

 

‘I-nothing. I was just-‘ he waved his hand around as if that was enough to finish his sentence.

 

Mindy was still confused and shoved him lightly on the shoulder. ‘Look, Danny, I don’t know what’s happening with you but can you at least try to explain why you were stood staring at my fridge?’

 

‘I-it’s-it’s full of tonic water. Nothing but tonic water.’ He looked into her eyes, an amused smirk gracing his features.

 

‘Yeah, well, you stay here a lot. And I know you like it, so,’ she shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world.

 

‘So you stocked your whole fridge with tonic water? For me? Do you even use it for food or anything it was intended for before I came over?’

 

‘Of course I did!’ Mindy said indignantly. ‘I just thought that, you know, it’s kind of our thing now.’

 

‘Our thing?’

 

‘Yeah. That thing that ties a couple together but is totally insignificant to everyone else.’

 

‘Oh that thing? And which movie is that from?’

 

‘Ok, Castellano, not everything is from a movie. Ok, maybe 99% of what I say is inspired by movies. But you know I only quote the classics. I refuse to quote terrible movies.’

 

‘Hmm, I’ve noticed.’ He looked down at her softly before moving his hands to her hips and pressing her against the counter.

 

She reached up to pull him into a kiss but he stopped before his lips met hers.

 

‘You know, that’s not our only thing. Airplanes are kind of our thing now as well.’

 

‘That is very true.’

 

‘You’re not going to try and squeeze an airplane into the fridge now, are you?’

 

‘No. But we can get married in an airplane or something.’ The words came out before she could think about what she was saying. She froze the minute she realised and looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

 

‘Well,’ he began while brushing her hair behind her ear, ‘I suppose it’s fitting that planes have aisles for you to walk down too.’

 

She looked up at him wide-eyed. He wasn’t freaking out when she slipped up and it was making her freak out. He seemed to sense this as he placed a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

 

‘For now, I need to drink some tonic water.’

 

‘Oh. Oh ok.’ Mindy began to move away to allow him access to the fridge but he pulled her back into him.

 

‘Where do you think you’re going?’

 

‘I thought-‘ she stopped when she saw the expression on his face ‘-oh. You mean…you want me?’

 

Danny chuckled and ducked down to kiss her while he lifted her up on to the counter, tonic water forgotten about once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Mindy had installed a suggestion box in the office so that the staff could anonymously write down their ideas for work nights out. Little did they know that she tampered with the results so she could get the night out she wanted (and maybe possibly see Danny dancing some more).

 

That was how the whole office had ended up at a club one Friday night.

 

Danny had led Mindy away from the group so that they could dance together without Morgan getting in the way or Betsy hanging drunkenly over Mindy.

 

However, it wasn’t long before a tall blond man with the bluest eyes Mindy had ever seen interrupted them. Completely ignoring Danny, the man sidled up to Mindy with a lecherous grin on his face. ‘Wanna dance?’

 

She could see Danny seething out of the corner of her eye and put a hand on his arm reassuringly. ‘No thanks.’

 

‘Alright, how about a drink then?’

 

She tightened her grip on Danny’s arm as if she were trying to hold him back from attacking the man. ‘Still a no.’

 

‘Come on! Wouldn’t you want a tall drink of this white hot chocolate?’ He said while gesturing towards his body.

 

Mindy scrunched up her nose at him in disgust. ‘No, I’d rather have a short glass of tonic water, thank you very much.’

 

‘But, babe, I’m so much sweeter and tastier!’

 

‘Ugh. Ok, firstly, don’t call me ‘babe’. I am not your babe. And, secondly, tonic water is crisp and refreshing. And just the tiniest bit sweet.’

 

With that she turned on her heel and walked away, her head held high in smug satisfaction.

 

Danny followed shortly behind and once he had caught up to Mindy he had said, ‘I’m not that short!’

 

Mindy stopped walking abruptly and grabbed his arm to stay his movements. She turned to look at him and almost glared at him.

 

He sighed when he met her eyes and looked down at his feet before continuing. ‘I’m actually pretty average height, you know! And, well, if you went to Italy…I’m just saying, I’d be considered tall there! At least in my family…I’m taller than ALL the women in my family!’ He looked at her, beaming with pride at his supposed win.

 

‘Danny. Are you seriously telling me that all you can do after that exchange is go on about the fact that I referred to you as short? Is that all you took from that?!’ Mindy’s voice had risen at her last question and a few passersby turned to look at them curiously.

 

Danny looked around self-consciously and took a step closer to her. ‘Stop it, you’re making a scene!’

 

‘Oh am I now?!’ She stood glaring at him with her hands on her hips.

 

‘Oh boy. How did we get to arguing over this?’

 

Mindy’s resolve had weakened a little when she caught sight of Danny’s puppy dog eyes. _Damn that man for being so adorable!_

 

‘Min?’

 

Her heart caught in her throat at the sound of him using the diminutive form of her name. It still surprised her how just one syllable could have such an effect on her. She sighed and stepped closer to him, reaching up to lightly peck him on the lips.

 

‘Danny, I love you. Know that and learn to take a compliment when you hear one. I just turned down Thor for you!’ She shoved him lightly on the shoulder and smirked as she said the last part.

 

Danny stared down at her, his face splitting into a toothy grin.

 

‘What?’ Mindy asked, tilting her head to the side a little as she stared at him curiously.

 

‘That’s the first time you told me you love me.’

 

‘Oh.’ She went from realization to shock to mortification in quick succession. ‘ _Oh._ ’ She put her hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. She never liked being the first to say it. She never liked the first to open her heart to someone. She knew deep down that this was different because it was Danny but-

 

Her thoughts were cut off when Danny planted a kiss atop her head. ‘I love you too, Min.’

 

All of her insecurities forgotten, she broke out into a grin as she flung her arms around his neck, assaulting his face with kisses.

 

He couldn’t help but grin too even as his cheeks tinted red.


	4. Chapter 4

'Danny! You are literally drenched in sweat!' Mindy exclaimed as she sat in the car beside him.

'I'm nervous ok!' His voice cracked a little at the end.

'Well, stop being so nervous! You're making me unnecessarily nervous now!'

'Really, Min? Is it really unnecessary?'

'Yes! We're just going to see my parents! It's fine! You see your mother all the time!'

'Are you-that doesn't even-I've never met your parents, Min!'

'Ok, technically this is the first time-'

' _Technically_!?'

'-but you'll be fine. I mean, you're a doctor. My mother's a doctor. Instant bond right there!'

'I don't think it works like-'

'And you're a man, my dad's a man. You have so much in common!'

'Mindy, that is the most tenuous connection I could possibly have to another person but thank you for trying.' He gave her a sidelong glance and flashed his crooked grin at her.

Mindy beamed back at him proudly, considering this a win in her book.

* * *

Once they had arrived at the Lahiri residence, Danny had managed to ease his nerves a little bit; well, Mindy reasoned that at least he had stopped sweating so much.

Mindy squeezed Danny's hand gently as she rang the doorbell. The door swung open and Danny could clearly see which of her parents' traits Mindy had inherited.

They greeted Mindy warmly and then turned to Danny with inviting smiles on their faces. 'This must be Daniel!' Her mother said as she took one of Danny's hands into both of hers. He smiled at her broadly before turning his attention to Mindy's father. The stern look on his face made Danny nervous all over again.

'Hello, Mr Lahiri. It's nice to meet you,' he tried sincerely.

'So you're the man who is sleeping with my daughter?' Danny looked back at him wide-eyed before Mindy saved him from having to respond.

'Oh God. Dad-'

'No, no. I need to know-'

'Oh stop it! You're scaring him!' Mindy's mother chastised him. 'Please come inside, you can't stand outside all day, you'll catch a cold!'

* * *

They were sitting in the living room, Danny perched on the edge of the couch, feeling nervous under the scrutinising gaze of Mr Lahiri. He flinched every time Mindy tried to give him a reassuring squeeze, as if the mere fact that she was touching him would make her father draw out a concealed weapon and be done with Danny.

Mindy looked between Danny and her father before she turned to her mother for support. She seemed to read her mind and got up while brightly asking if anyone wanted anything to drink.

'Tonic water, please,' Danny and Mr Lahiri said simultaneously. They looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

'You like tonic water, Daniel?' Mr Lahiri asked.

'Yes, sir, I do.'

Mr Lahiri leaned forward in his armchair a bit. 'Most people don't like it. They prefer that seltzer crap. Real men drink tonic water, that's what I've always said!'

Danny nodded enthusiastically, leaning forward to match Mr Lahiri's stance. 'I've never liked seltzer. It's just not the same.'

'Exactly! See I've been telling everyone this for ages and they just don't listen!'

'It's like people who think Coke and Pepsi taste the same, am I right?' Mindy piped up causing the two men to turn to her and look at her incredulously.

'They  _do_ taste the same,' Danny said.

'Oh Mindy, that's not the same. That is a completely different example. And I thought I told you to stop drinking that rubbish? You're a doctor, you should know better,' her father said in that affectionate but stern tone he always used with her.

'Oh.' That's all Mindy could say as she went to stand by her mother in the doorway.

The two men continued talking about the million different ways tonic water was better than seltzer animatedly as Mindy leaned in to whisper in her mother's ear. 'Are they seriously bonding over tonic water?'

'Yes, dear,' her mother returned with a smile on her face. 'At least your father thinks Daniel is a real man even if we'll never understand the logic behind that assessment.'

Mindy smiled. She knew Danny would be thrilled with this. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

'Daaaaanny'

He was sitting in his office when he heard Mindy's voice sing-song.

'Min? Where are you?'

'Come and get meeee!' she tried in her best seductive voice and he would be lying if he said it had no effect on him.

'Mindy, I can't come and get you if I don't know where you are.'

'Over heeeere!' 

Danny was about to give up when he saw her bare leg in the doorway to his office. He knew she was posing in the same way she had seen in countless movies, her leg bent at the knee, her shoe now dangling precariously off her foot. He stood up from his chair as he swallowed. 

'Min. What are you doing?' He tried clearing his throat when he realised that his voice was several octaves too high.

'I'm giving you your Valentine's Day present, silly!'

'Oh. But-but we're at work. People will-what exactly are you planning? Please tell me you're wearing  _clothes_.' His voice cracked at the last word as he felt the sweat forming on his forehead.

'No one's here except us, Danny boy.' She said while poking her head through the doorway.

He swallowed again. 'Oh.'

'Sooo I thought I'd put on a show for you.'

'Uh huh.' 

'Dance for you.'

'Oh boy.'

Suddenly music had filled the whole practice and she walked into his office, swaying her hips and-  _oh God, she will be the end of him._

She started on some routine which involved twirling and looking over her shoulder at him in that way she knew killed him. She smiled when she was satisfied with the reaction she had elicited in him. She slowly peeled off a glove that he didn't even notice she was wearing before dropping it to the floor.

He had half a mind to chastise her about making a mess in his office but he knew that would be the stupidest thing he could do right now. 

She moved to her other hand and this time she flung the glove in his direction. 

He watched her as she walked up to him and perched herself on the edge of his desk, pushing him back down into his chair with a firm hand on his chest.

Then it all went to hell. As she was getting up she lost her footing as she stepped on something, her heel snapped on one of her shoes and she fell to the floor with a thud.

'OW!'

Danny was by her side in a flash. 'Min?'

'I think I bruised my coccyx or something.'

'Oh Min.' He moved to plant a kiss on her forehead. 'You want me to take a look at it?'

'NO!' she screeched at him. 'I will NOT have you stare at my ass in unflattering light and in the most unromantic way possibly on the most romantic day of the year!'

'Mindy, come on. I just-'

'No, Danny! I'm fine! I'm a doctor too, you know, I can tell whether it's anything serious or not!'

'Ok, ok. Don't get riled up.' He ran a hand up and down her back in an attempt to calm her down.

It was then she noticed what she tripped on. 'DANNY! That stupid bottle of tonic water! Why don't you recycle!? You always recycle!'

'I'm sorry! It must have rolled under my desk and I missed it!'

'Ugh, Danny. This day is totally ruined now.'

'Hey, come on, don't say that.'

'No. Something bad happens every year on Valentine's Day and I shouldn't have assumed my attempt to seduce you would work.'

Danny couldn't help but laugh heartily at this.  _She really had no idea._

'Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing! Bastard!' She made a move to get up before he stopped her with a tug on her arm.

'Mindy, I'm not laughing at you. I'm just-you don't need all this to seduce me. The way you sing-songed my name was enough to completely undo me.'

'Oh.'

He laid a lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. 'I booked a reservation for us for tonight-'

'Danny! You did?' She couldn't help but grin at him.

'Yeah. But we don't have to be there until 8 so we've got plenty of time to-'

'Oh God, you're right! I need to get changed!'

Danny fell forward with an exasperated sigh as she quickly made her way into her office. 

He wasn't giving up that easily after she had still left him in a bit of a state. He got up and marched over to her office, opening the door without knocking.

'Min, you don't need to-just wear anything, it doesn't matter.'

'Danny! Of course it matters!'

'No, it really doesn't. You look good in anything. Just-' he stopped to pick out a dress at random '-wear this. Done.'

'Then what are we going to do until then?'

He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her flush against him, hoping this would be enough for her to get the message.

'Oh,' she squeaked out as she looked up at him through her lashes.

He bent to kiss her neck and growled against her skin, 'Happy Valentine's Day, Min.'


End file.
